RISE of THE REBEL-lion
by AnimeWriter4Ever
Summary: This is just a prolouge and I want all of YOU to put on your opinions tosa if its good or not. If its good, Ill continue, if not Ill leave it. Its really good (in my opinion) So PLEASE just give it a try! *It begins with a REBEL, and ends with the REBELlion*


**A/N new story here! This will be the prologue and I want ALL OF YOUR GUYS opinions on it. I want to know if it'll be a great hit fic, or one of those I'd never read this. I really need your constructive criticism people! No funny stuff today, not that I ever am. Teehee. On with the prologue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as simple as that. Though I have many fantasies about it, it's not true. Though I am SO better than Kishimoto! Nah, not really.**

**-RISE of THE REBELlion-**

**Prologue**

***It began with a REBEL, and ended with the REBELlion.***

**Ino's POV**

I really have no place to complain, but I can't help myself. I am one of millions of war prisoners spread across the world. Why? I haven't the slightest idea. Obviously because of a war, but what the war was about, no idea. Which countries fought in it? Clueless. Did I even fight in it? I don't know. I don't even remember where I was from, if I had any teammates or comrades, if I was a ninja or not, I didn't know _anything._ It was pitiful really. Depressing. But like I said, I have no right to complain, because I was just like everyone else.

Clueless and confused. Depressed and angry. Lost and lonely.

(.=.=.=.=)

"Check."

Click. Click.

"Check again"

Click. Click, clank.

"Check…..mate."

The older man rubbed his goatee in thought. "Seems like you're as smart as ever." He chuckled. "Beat me again." He started to put each of the Shogi pieces back in their respective places. The younger one of the two was a teen who looked identical to the older man who was probably his father. Only one of them knew the answer to that though. The younger said, "Well since you're the only one I ever get to play, I already know all of your strategies. You have 53 of them that you use frequently. Better come up with a new one."

"Alright, alright." The man sighed, defeated. "What question do you want to ask this time, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru's smug look turned deathly serious. "I've actually been wanting to ask you this one for a while now." He stalled. The older man noticed his behavior, and he became more watchful of Shikamaru's actions and expression. I was hard because he kept his face entirely emotionless.

"Go on."

Shikamaru looked the man in the face. "I understand that I am one of millions of prisoners; there are probably thousands in this building though." The man held his breath. He knew where this was going. So he finally realized it…. The man nodded slowly.

Shikamaru's face hardened as soon as the older man nodded his head. "Then why am I treated so differently? I'm basically free, having my own say in what I wear and eat. Why, Shikaku?"

Shikaku's face turned somber and almost sorrowful. "I was afraid you were going to ask that."

"You didn't answer my question."

Shikaku sighed as he stood up. "Well, there's one thing that's wrong in what you said for sure." He said.

"What?!" Shikaku knew Shikamaru couldn't stand being wrong sometimes. His eyebrow was quirked curiously as he stared intently at Shikaku.

"You're definitely not the only one."

"Temari Subaku." Madara purred as he circled around the teen. "Have they shown any signs of improvement?"

Temari smirked with her arms crossed. "Of course they did. I personally train them. Though I am their sister after all. They haven't realized it yet."

"No questions?" Madara asked absently. He noticed how Temari slightly hesitated and her smirk disappeared. His eyes narrowed behind his ever-present mask.

"Well… Kankuro is still as clueless as ever, the idiot. But it's Gaara I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?" Madara growled lowly. He stopped pacing and halted directly in front of a slightly nervous Temari.

"H-he's been acting more…..cautious, you can say. I'm beginning to think he suspects something." She said slowly. Madara merely nodded. Temari was growing more and more worried that her master would not be happy with this news as he continued to stay silent.

He certainly surprised her when he simply murmured, "Good, good."

She was taken aback. "S-sir?" she stuttered.

"Now," he said with the slightest hint of excitement. "We only have one more per-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have some urgent news for you." Shikaku burst in. Temari spun around to see him leaning lazily against the wall as if he'd been there the whole time (which she hoped he had not) despite the fact that he just burst in loudly and rudely during a private meeting.

"Shikaku, what is your reason for interrupting a rather important and private meeting" Madara read Temari's mind. "Your reason had better be a good one. If you had not been such an important piece to me I would have killed you." Temari saw Shikaku's face darken considerably. Madara noticed it too.

"Shikamaru." Shikaku said simply. "He's finally asked."

She could've sworn Madara looked giddy. Then he did the most unexpected and horrifying thing. He reared back his head and….._laughed. _Madara laughed. It was rapsy, cold and, as childish a word it was, it truly felt evil. It almost reached the brink of madness. It wasn't a laugh of happiness or pleasure, but it was a cold laugh that sent shivers down your spine and chilled you to the very core. It sure frightened Temari, and even the usually stoic Shikaku had his brows slanted in confusion.

She took an instinctive step back as Madara stepped slightly forward in his laughing fit. Temari had never seen Madara lose composure once before out of the very few times she had been with him. He was usually calm, cool, and collected. Unpredictable, yes, but this was far beyond anyone's wildest imagination.

Temari was even more baffled though, to see that Shikaku didn't lose composure; not one bit. She had probably met him, maybe once or twice, but she didn't quite know because most people who attended meetings all together wore a cloak to hide their appearances. He was something.

'_What is going on?'_

**A/N So? YAY, OR NEIGH? Tell me what you think! In a review or PM anything is fine! Well, I know I usually love talking, err typing, but today I guess I'll shut my mouth. I've been working on stories all day long because I've been gone for like EVER! So PEACES!**


End file.
